Ginger Snaps
by Raerae639
Summary: Belle baked ginger snaps for Rumpelstiltskin


Ginger Snaps

Rumpelstiltskin sat at his spinning wheel, spinning his gold like he did about everyday. He would spin so he could forget about the deals he made that he did not like, spin to forget about the day he lost his son, spin to forget the days before he became the dark one. But since Belle came to live with him he found it hard to forget. He would listen to her move around the castle cleaning.  
Soon she would be walking into the main room to bring his tea before dinner. He smiled to himself and moved the wheel.  
It was not long before the main doors opened to the room and Belle's footstep echoed as she walked to the table with the tea tray.

Lightly she set it down and poured Rumpelstiltskin his tea. Once that was done she left the room.  
Rumpelstiltskin stopped his wheel and looked over at the door.

"That was odd," he said. "She would always be talking my ear off when she came in with my tea." He walked over to his tea and picked up his cup.

"Maybe she is finally get tired of living with the beast and posing my tea." He took a drink ready for what ever she mix in. But nothing happen and he let out a giggle and took another drink.

He was putting the cup down when he notice a plate of ginger snaps. He picked one up a smelled it. "So this is how she planed to get rid of the beast. Ginger snap!" he said as he smelled it. Slowly he took a small bite and smiled!

"My favorite! It's been so long sine I've had one!" He ate the rest and grabbed another one.

Belle had opened the door and watched Rumpelstiltskin eating the cookies. She smiled as she shut the door and made her way to the kitchen to finish getting dinner ready. She was happy that Rumpelstiltskin liked her cookies. He was not at all the way she thought he would be when she came to live here. She thought of a nice room he had giving her on her second night there. It was big! The bed was pink and white and very fluffy. There were always roses in her room when she woke up. If she looked out her window she saw a field of flowers. But there was no mirror. When she asked Rumpelstiltskin for one, he just said no and that she should never uncover the one he had. Belle felt bad, She wanted him to know that he was not ugly at all. Soon she would try asking for a mirror again, but for now she would wait.  
Once in the kitchen she walked over to where she had beef cooking over the fire. It was almost ready. Another 30 minutes.  
She still needed to chop the carrots, so she went to grab a few. As she began to grab them a huge spider crawled right on to her hand.

Rumpelstiltskin had just finish eating all the ginger snaps and was on his way to thank Belle for the cookies when he heard her scream!

"Belle!" Rumpelstiltskin shouted as he ran to the kitchen to see what the matter was. He push opened the door and stood still as Belle was jumping all over the place brushing off her dress and still yelling. Rumpelstiltskin smiled and let out a laugh as he watch her.

"Belle, whatever is the matter? I heard you yelling," he said as he entered and put his hand on Belle's shoulder to hold her still.

"I was getting some carrots for your meal when a huge spider crawled on to my hand," Belle told him as she looked down at the floor, too scared to look in him in the eyes. She had knocked over the beef that was cooking as she tried to run from the spider.

"Is that all, Belle?" he asked. Belle shook her head.

"I also knocked over your dinner," she said in a whisper. Rumpelstiltskin placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him.

"Are you frightened of spiders, dearie?" he asked in a soft voice. Belle blushed as she looked up at him.

"Yes,very," she answered.

"But there are spiders all over the castle!" he told her with a smirk. Belle's eyes grew wide.

"Well I've never seen one until NOW!"

Rumpelstiltskin could not hold back his giggles as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him.

"Never worry, my dear, I shall make sure you never see one! I don't want my dinner on the floor every night!"

Belle smiled as she laid her head on his chest. She never would tell him how much she had come to care for him.

"If I do see another one, I will be more careful! I'm sorry about dinner. If I start now I can have something ready," Belle said, pulling away from him. Rumpelstiltskin was about to say something when he noticed a plate of more ginger snaps. He gasped as he walked over to them, picking up the plate.

"I'll tell you what. How about we forget about the dinner on the floor, leave it for the rats. We can eat ginger snaps!" He held the plate up to Belle.

"You want to eat ginger snaps for dinner?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Rumpelstiltskin giggled.

"Why yes, I do! I happen to love ginger snaps and its been a long time since I had them! You bake them very well," he said. Belle smiled at him.

"Thank you! I loved to bake back home. Father really did not like the fact that I would spend so much time baking with the maids." Rumpelstiltskin let his mouth hang open.

"Did he even try what you baked?" he asked.

"Once in awhile during dinner, but he never knew it was me. I did not want the baker to get in any trouble," Belle told him.

"Well, you can bake your little heart out every day! These are so wonderful! I also happen to like gooseberry pie!" he said as he held out his free arm for Belle to take. They walked in to the room that had his spinning wheel and table where they ate their meals. Rumpelstiltskin walked Belle over to the rug next to the fire and let her sit down as he placed the ginger snaps next to her. Then he went over and picked up two wine glasses and some red wine to drink. Once he had the wine poured he waved his hand and started the fire, sitting next to Belle he handed her a wine glass. The two sat in silence as the ate the ginger snaps and drank their wine. Belle reached for another cookie but bumped into Rumpelstiltskin's hand. They both looked at each other.

"There's only one left," she said, pulling her hand away.

"You take it, dearie. You made them," Rumpelstiltskin told her. Belle shook her head.

"No, you! I baked them for you. It would only be right for you to have it." Rumpelstiltskin picked up the last ginger snap.

"We could also share it," he said, holding the cookie to her lips. Belle blushed as she opened her mouth and let him give her a bite. Then he pulled it away and took a bite himself. Again he held the ginger snap to Belle's lips and let her have another one. Soon there was only a small piece left. Rumpelstiltskin held it to Belle's mouth and slid his finger over her lips, making sure she got the small piece. Belle shut her eyes, letting Rumpelstiltskin run his finger over her lips and down her chin. Who knew that ginger snaps with him could be so wonderful! Once he pulled his hand away Belle opened her eyes. He was still looking at her with his big golden eyes.

"So I guess tomorrow you would like a gooseberry pie?" she asked him. Rumpelstiltskin just nodded.

"I can't wait." He smiled at her and Belle smiled back.

"I'm going have to go find a gooseberry bush then."

"I happen to know of a great one!" Rumpelstiltskin told her. "How about tomorrow we pack a lunch and I can take you there?"

"That would be great!" Belle blushed once again. She then began to pick up the empty plate and the two empty wine glasses. "I'd better get everything clean then go to sleep." She began to stand when Rumpelstiltskin stopped her and took the plate and glasses out of her hand.

"Allow me!" he said as he made them disappear. Belle laughed.

"Why, thank you!" She clapped her hands.

"Now, dearie, I think it's time for some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow!" Rumpelstiltskin placed his hand on Belle's back and began to lead her to her room. Once he got her to the door he looked down at her. "Well, good night, Belle. Thank you for the ginger snaps."

"Good night, Rumpelstiltskin. I had a wonderful dinner tonight with you," Belle said as Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and opened the bedroom door. Once she walked in he shut it. Rumpelstiltskin stood outside of door. He held out the finger he used when feeding Belle the ginger snap and slid it done the door. Then he backed away quickly, shaking his head, and went to his room.

After putting her night dress on Belle sat by her window brushing her hair. She looked in to the glass since it was the only way she could see her hair. She smiled as she thought how much closer she was getting to Rumpelstiltskin. Little did she know that, through the window she was using as a mirror, she was being watched by the evil Queen who had big plans. The Evil Queen could see Belle's love for Rumpelstiltskin. She had been watching her for days. The Queen gave Belle a wicked smiled as she left the girl alone. Yes, soon she would be more powerful than Rumpelstiltskin, and all thanks to the girl!

Belle lay down in her bed and ran a finger over her lips as Rumpelstiltskin had done. She soon fell asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming of tomorrow.


End file.
